Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-5y = -4$ $4x+5y = 4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-5y = -4$ $-5y = 4x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{5}x + \dfrac{4}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+5y = 4$ $5y = -4x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{5}x + \dfrac{4}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.